Skippy's Song Review 1
"Skippy's Song Review #1" is the 2nd episode of Skippy's Song Reviews. Synopsis Skippy greets the audience and welcomes them to "Skippy's Song Review #1." The intro then follows. Skippy says they have had a lot of emails from people requesting many songs and they did not know which one to choose, but one particular song many people suggested was "Surfin' Bird" by the Trashmen. Skippy says the song was requested from such people as Frogdude14, KimboBandit12, and many others. Skippy says they will check with the sound technician Twizzle Bizzle and see if he is ready to play the song. Twizzle says, "Uno, dos, tres, I'm all up in this place!". Skippy then thanks Twizzle. Skippy tells the viewers about the song, such as the Trashmen released it in 1963, but it was not their original song as the Rivingtons performed it first. Skippy says the Rivingtons performed two diffrent songs: "Papa-Oom-Mow-Mow" and "The Bird is the Word." Skippy says the Trashmen released it in 1963 as two songs combined, which is how they got the song. He also says many songs have redone the song, such as Silverchair, the Ramones, Pee-wee Herman, the Queers (both of which Skippy says, "Isn't that the same thing?"), the Cramps, and many other bands. He says it has also been featured in many movies, such as Fred Claus and Full Metal Jacket. Skippy says he personally never really heard the song, though he has heard all about it, so he is curious to see what it sounds like. Skippy is excited and tells Twizzle to play the song. Twizzle says, "Let's drop the bird for rizzle!". Skippy then says, "Drop it, yo!". He adds that since they are listening to "Surfin' Bird," they should listen to it down by the beach. The song then plays as Skippy begins dancing to it at the beach. However, a blue bird appears and flies by, making Skippy temporarily stop. Just as he begins to dance again, a red bird flies in, soon joined by the blue bird. They dance together, annoying Skippy, who tells them to leave. They continue to dance and finally. Skippy comments it was weird and starts to dance, but is once again interrupted by the birds dancing. Skippy says that even though he likes the song, it has "strange effects" going on the local birds. After a "high-tech time-lapse", the birds are pecking Skippy before flying down. Skippy cheers, thinking they died, and says he never wants to hear the song again. Unfortunately for him, the birds fly up as the song continues and they keep dancing. After turning and seeing this, Skippy cries, telling the birds to go away and saying they are driving him crazy. The birds keep bothering him, making him snap and say he is going to kill them. Skippy proceeds to chase the two birds. A record scratch is then heard. The scene cuts to a black background with yellow captions saying, "1 MINUTE AND 2 DEAD BIRDS LATER." The scene cuts back to Skippy, who has eaten the birds as their feathers are shown inside his mouth. "Surfin' Bird" resumes as Skippy dances along crazily while yelling. He then shouts, "STUPID!". The scene cuts to a black background with yellow captions that say, "Keep Sending In your Songs Through Youtube Or At skippyshorts@gmail.com." Then as dramatic music plays, it shows red captions that say, "Make Sure You Watch "A NearFar Christmas Carol" On Christmas Morning!!!". Gallery Skippy's Song Reviews.png Category:Season 2008 Category:Videos Category:Episodes Category:Skippy's Song Reviews Episodes